Spring cores are commonly used in seating or bedding products. Such spring cores are commonly made from assemblies or matrixes of multiple springs joined together directly as by helical lacing wires, or indirectly as by fabric within which each individual spring is contained. Such spring cores, whether the springs of the cores are connected directly or indirectly, are generally covered on the top and often on the bottom by pads of resilient foam as, for example, a pad of urethane or latex/urethane mix of foamed material. Within the last several years, more expensive cushions or mattresses have had the spring cores covered by a visco-elastic foam pad, which is slow acting or latex foam which is faster acting than visco-elastic foam. That is, the visco-elastic foam pad is slow to compress under load and slow to recover to its original height when the load is removed from the visco-elastic foam pad. These visco-elastic pads, as well as the latex pads, impart a so-called luxury feel to the mattress or cushion. These pads also, because of their closed cell structure, retain heat and are slow to dissipate body heat when a person sits or lies atop such a foam pad-containing cushion or mattress.
European Patent No. EP 1707081 discloses a pocketed spring mattress in which each pocket has a ventilation hole in order to improve the air flow into and out of the pocket. However, one drawback to such a product, depending upon the fabric used in the product, is that the fabric of the pocket may create “noise”, as the sound is named in the industry. Such noise may be created by the fabric expanding upon removal of the load due to the coil spring's upwardly directed force on the fabric.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a seating or bedding cushion or mattress which has the same luxury feel as a visco-elastic or latex pad-containing cushion, but without the heat retention characteristics of such a cushion or mattress.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide a cushion or mattress having the same or a similar slow-to-compress and slow-to-recover to its original height luxury feel cushion or mattress as one containing foam pads, but which is substantially less expensive to manufacture.
Still another objective of this invention has been to provide a cushion or mattress having the same or a similar slow-to-compress and slow-to-recover to its original height luxury feel cushion or mattress which is not as “noisy” as known products comprising pocketed spring assemblies.